This invention is directed to a mirror assembly for vehicles and, more particularly, to an improved mirror assembly which allows a driver of a vehicle to ascertain the presence of objects located along all boundaries of the vehicle.
Heretofore, particularly in vehicles in which the driver is positioned on the right side thereof, e.g., postal vehicles or the like, indirect/obstructed lines of sight appear along the boundaries of the vehicle. This is particularly true if packages stacked within the vehicle obstruct the driver""s line of sight to an outside side mirror. These obstructions preclude the driver from using the side mirror to ascertain the approach of vehicles along the side of the truck opposite the driver. Thus, the vehicle upon entering traffic was subject to accidents or the like. Moreover, past mirror assemblies did not provide for as direct a line of sight as possible in all directions, particularly along the back and front ends of the truck. In response thereto, I have provided a mirror assembly which addresses these problems and enhances the lines of sight along the back, front and sides of the vehicle.
It is therefor an object of the invention to provide an improved mirror assembly wherein the truck driver will have improved lines of sight along all sides of the truck proper.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mirror assembly, as aforesaid, wherein the truck driver on the right side of the truck, such as a postal vehicle, will have enhanced views along all boundaries of the truck.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mirror assembly, as aforesaid, which is efficient in use and easy to mount to any type of truck.